


Coming Out

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Solid Foundations [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Humanstuck, Multi, Sadstuck, Unaccepting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus finally decide to come out to their parents. But what happens when one side isn't quite as accepting of their relationship as the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

You don’t know when this thing between you two started exactly. Maybe it was at Porrim’s party a year back in ninth grade, maybe it was earlier than that, you just know that now you’re curled up on the couch with Kankri Vantas half sitting in your lap. His head’s on your chest and you’re both watching some dumb string of movies that show up on ABC Family because, honestly, you don’t care about what’s on. You just care about being with one another.

“This is really nice, Cronus,” he says as he nuzzles deeper into your chest.

You’re about to respond, but then you both hear the sound of a key opening the front door, not more than three yards from where you sit on the couch. When you hear that noise, you both fly apart, as if you hadn’t been sitting close at all.

You’re glad that you’ve both disentangled in time, because it’s your father coming through the door and saying, “Hey boys, how was school today? Have you been watching this crap all day?”

“Yea, pretty much,” You say with a small laugh. You’ve been getting better at that. “Come on Kan, let’s go up to my room. We can play Xbox or something.”

He nods numbly and you feel sorry for him. You hate how this makes him feel, you really do.

Once you two are upstairs, you close the door.

“We need to tell them,” he says.

You turn and see him biting his tongue and crossing his arms.

“What?” you ask, stepping forward. He doesn’t repeat, but he does look up at you from under his hair. You let out a sigh and run a hair over your head. “I know babe, we have to. But I just don’t know how I’m gonna break it to my pop,” you say, scratching roughly at your scalp.

“Neither do I,” Kankri says, taking a few steps forward and taking your hands into his. The freckles that cross his cheeks stun you, as always, and his deep brown eyes look up into your clear blue. “But we have to try, right? We can’t stay a secret forever.”

You know he’s right, and nod slightly to him and yourself. “Fine, I’ll tell him soon. But you’ve gotta tell your folks too!”

“Definitely, I think we should tell them at the same time, but not in the same place. It would definitely set off more than a few triggers if we were to gather them all together, so what day do you think?”

“I don’t know Kan,” you say. “I kind of want some time to think this over.

* * *

 

You both came to the decision to do this today. Your kid siblings all have a big play date today, and you’re both going to be taking them to the park soon. So, while Eridan and Terezi are getting ready, you’re standing on the outside of the kitchen. You feel like you’re going to throw up, but you march on in.

Your dad is looking down at his tablet, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Your mom has her back towards you , reading over the news paper.

“Mom, Dad,” you say, hands fumbling as the butterflies in your stomach bat senselessly against their confines. “I- uh- need to talk to you.”

Your mother turns around on one of the twin barstools as she sets the paper on the counter and looks up at you. “What is it Cronus?”

Your father flicks off his tablet and takes off his glasses. Concern is painted in his eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asks slowly  as he sits up even straighter than he was before.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you say. “It’s just that, I have something important to tell you about- uh…” You shake your head and don’t look at them as you say. “It’s about Kankri.”

“What about Kankri?” your mother asks.

“Uh Kankri and I are… going out. Together. Like, as boyfriends and stuff,” you say.

You still can’t look them in the eye. You hear your dad’s chair scoot out and it makes you flinch. Tears come to your eyes and you try to stop shaking. He walks over to you with slow, deliberate steps. And then he hugs you tightly.

“Oh, Cronus,” he says. “We know already.”

You snap up to look at him. “You what?”

“Honey,” your mother says from behind him as she rises to her feet, “I am a lawyer. Your father, a business man. We tend to know when there’s a secret in this house.”

Your father releases you and he smiles down at you from where he steps back to stand next to your mother. You look at him, and then her, and you go back and forth for a little while as your eyes start to water. You've never been so happy in your life.

“And, you’re okay with it?” you ask carefully.

“Of course,” your mother says with a smile.

“Son, we’ll love you no matter what,” your father says, an approving smile on his face. “Now, I think Eri and Tez are ready to go, so why don’t you get goin?”

“Thanks dad!” you yell, already leaving through the kitchen door.

* * *

 

You flop down against the counter, exhausted. You’re really happy for your son but there’s still something wrong.

This doesn’t escape your wife’s attention. “What is it, dear?”

“Ugh, another Ampora caught by a Vantas!” you groan loudly. “Next thing you know, Terezi’s going to be takin’ pictures with that Karkat boy and they’ll be leaving for prom. One of these days, Eri’s gonna be old enough to take Nepeta out for a date!”

“So you’ve seen it too then?” your wife snickers. When you groan her smile falls. “Oh, don’t worry, dear. We still have Latula.”

Just then, the girl in question runs into the kitchen and asks, “Hey have you guys seen my board?”

“It’s in the garage. What do you need it for?” Ruth asks.

“I’m heading out, I have a date with Mituna!”

Your eyes snap open and your wife smiles. “That’s nice dear. Don’t stay out too late!”

“I won’t!” she promises before leaving the room.

“Not him,” you say. “Oh, why couldn’t she fall for the Vantas girl?!"

* * *

 

You’re having fun riding in the wagon with your sister. Your brother offered to pull you both to Karkat’s house today, so you can meet up with them to go to the park. You don’t know why he’s so happy today, but you’re glad you don’t have to walk. It’s a long way to the park, after all. Finally, he leaves you on the side walk and walks up to Karkat’s front door. He knocks on it crisply and you continue sitting in the wagon, waiting for your friends to burst out of the door. Instead, Mr. Vantas answers.

You’ve never seen Mr. Vantas look angry before, so you’re kind of surprised to see him glaring down at your big brother. He says something to him, and points inside the house. You don’t see Karkat, Nepeta, Kankri, or even Meulin anywhere.

Instead, you see your brother cowering away from the man in the door way before it’s slammed in his face.

“What’s going on?” Terezi asks.

“I dunno Tez,” you say as you crawl out of the wagon. Your brother isn’t moving away from the door. “Stay here,” you say as you trot over to your brother. When you get there, you see that he’s crying. “Cro? Cro, what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t say anything, he just turns around and picks up the wagon handle.

“Where are we going?” Terezi asks. “Where’s Karkat and Nepeta?”

Cronus stops walking. “They’re not coming today. Neither is Kankri.” He keeps walking, turning the wagon in the direction of home.

You walk after him, not even caring about how long the walk is.

* * *

 

You could tell there was something wrong when you walked up the stairs and your brother’s door was closed. He usually keeps it open when Kankri isn’t over. You’ve been covering up their relationship for the past few months, so you knew everything that was going on of course. But now, you’re left in mystery as you open the door to se Cronus curled up on his bed. You can hear a few whimpers under the slow melodies of some old acoustic band. You shut the door behind you.

“Hey Cronus,” you say. “What’s wrong?”

* * *

 

You’ve never been a rebellious child. You’ve never been one to stomp around until you got your way. You’ve always been a good boy. You went to church on Sundays, sang in the choir, and you even read the bible recreationally. But suddenly, you’ve become the biggest sinner in the world because of who you love.

As angry as you are, all you can do is cry. You can’t complain to anyone because they have your phone. You can’t even talk to Porrim on this one, and Cronus is out of the question. So you do cry. You sit up in your room, and cry for a long time. You hate crying.

* * *

 

You march down stairs to the living room, hands balled into fists as you huff over to your parents. “This is an outrage!” you yell loudly, causing your parents to look up.

“What is, dear?” Your mother asks, her red tinted glasses shining from the lamp beside her.

“This is an injustice, a crime! A totally not rad thing!” you yell, louder this time.

“Please calm down,” your father says. “What seems to be the trouble?”

“Kankri’s dad is locking him up because he’s in a relationship with Cronus!” Your arms fling out as you pace back and forth.

“He did what?” your mother asks.

Your father lets out an exasperated sigh. “So that’s why the kids came home early, and why Cronus hid away in his room.”

“We have to do something about this!” you demand. “We have to go over to the Vantas’s house and-”

“Latula, no!” your father says, cutting you off.

Your mother sighs. “Honey, please have a seat.”

You sit down on the couch perpendicular to the one they’re sitting on and cross your legs as you pout at them.

“Now, Tula,” your father starts, “You have to understand something about the Vantases. They’re a very religious family. They go to church every Sunday, say prayer before they eat, and they-”

“Aranea does that!” you yell defiantly. “And she has a girlfriend for crying out loud!”

“Not every Christian is the same,” Your mother says. “Some of them could really care less. However, Kankri’s father is not one of those Christians. He believes that homosexuality is a sin. There’s nothing that we could say that could change that.”

You look down at the carpet before an idea springs to your mind. “Mom, dad, I need to go.” Then you’re up the stairs in a heartbeat. Up in your room, you’ve pulled out your phone and start punching in the digits to text your friend. You would call, but she wouldn’t be able to hear you if you did. Meulin when partially def around ten, so you have to speak clearly and loudly around her, or use sign language. It’s a good thing you’re naturally loud.

 **LATULA** : hey mue!!!! do u no wut happened to cro and kankri???

 **MEULIN** : YESS!!! OMG its so sad (✦థｪథ) my dad is usually really cool and stuff

 **MEULIN** : but this is, like, so NOT sugoi (ↀДↀ)⁼³₌₃

 **LATULA** : i have a plan 2 get ur dad to chill out

 **LATULA** : wanna help???? >:)

 **MEULIN** : OMG DO YOU REALLY??? (=^>ω<^=)

 **MEULIN** : what do you need?????(=^･ω･^=)

 **LATULA** : you read the bible, right?

* * *

 

You’ve gathered up everyone you need. You have the bible nut, the bible nut’s girlfriend, your own boyfriend, and the victim; your brother. He looks nervous and stands behind all of you as you yourself knocks on the door. You see Meenah give him a rough punch in the shoulder with a small smile. You can tell that the act is meant to be reassuring, you just wish Meenah was better with things like that.

You don’t have much more time to think before Mr. Vantas opens the door to see the hoard of teenagers on his doorstep.

“Latula,” he says to you before looking at the group behind you. “Children. What are you all doing here? Kankri cannot come out today.”

“Is he sick?” Mituna asks. “Because, he wasn’t at school today.”

“Actually, we’re thinking of switching him into private school, but that is none of your concern. What do you all need?”

“Sir,” Aranea says as she steps forward, “we know the real reason why Kankri wasn’t at school today. We all came here to ask a moment of your time to talk about it.”

He looks down at Aranea and then over to you. You know that you’re fairly short for your age, but you’re still not intimidated by his lumbering height. You’re here for your brother.

His eyes flick over to Cronus, where he hangs at the back of the group.

You can see the stairs behind him and how Meulin is scampering down at the moment. Mr. Vantas turns around and looks at her before turning back to you. “I see that some thought has gone into this gathering. Fine, I’ll let you come in.” He looks up at Cronus. “But Kankri will not come down from his room.”

“That’s fine,” you say, shocking him into looking back down at you. “He doesn’t even know we’re here.”

You think that the line was exceptionally cool, but some of those behind you need to hold back groans.

You all enter the house, carrying boards and presentation equipment. Mrs. Vantas comes downstairs to sit next to her husband, and then you let Aranea go at it once everything has been set up.

She speaks fluidly about her own beliefs as a Christian in a gay relationship. The fact that she is startles Mr. Vantas right off the bat, being the one to drive her to church quite often, but she continues. She talks about the story of Jonathan and David, then discusses a few of the lines involving homosexuality.

Some of the things she says actually surprises you.

“Furthermore,” she says, “these lines actually don’t involve homosexuality at all! They are pointed at…”

Oh my god she’s so boring when she goes on like this, but Mr. Vantas hangs onto every word. You see him go from shock to a lighter curiosity and further. Finally, after what feels like a millennia, Aranea has finished.

“Well, I can’t say that this hasn’t been informative,” Mr. Vantas says, crossing his arms.

“See, dear, it’s just like I’ve been trying to tell you,” Mrs. Vantas says. “Remember: ‘Do not judge, or you too will be judged.  **2** For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.’ We have no right to say who Kanny can and can’t date.”

He looks over to her and then to your group of hopeful teens. He stands up and lets out an easy yell of, “Kankri!”

Not too long later, the boy is trudging down the stairs, looking exhausted. That’s when he sees your group. He looks surprised, but then he sees the presentation boards and looks over to his dad. You can’t tell what’s going on in his head when Mr. Vantas beckons him over. Next, he turns to your brother and calls him over as well.

He looks him deep in the eyes before looking back over to Kankri. Back to Cronus, then Kankri.

Finally, his eyes settle on Cronus and he asks, “Do you promise to take care of him?”

Cronus’s face lights up and he nods quickly.

He turns over to Kankri again, “And you really feel this strongly about him?”

Kankri nods, just as excited.

Mr. Vantas sighs and looks at his wife on the couch. She smiles and gives a slow nod before he turns back to the boys. “Then I guess, there’s really nothing wrong with it at all is there?”

Kankri lunges forward and wraps his arms around his dad as the room lets out a whopping cheer. You did it. You saved your brother’s relationship.

Acceptance of them both causes your heart to swell. You’re so glad that everything worked out.


End file.
